Brokenhearted to Love! Green haired lovers!
by PrincessZela
Summary: After having her heart broken by seeing Ichigo making out with Shirogane, Lettuce turns to Kisshu as a friend that feels the same pain, but will emotions bloom from their friendship? One-shot for now KisshuXLettuce, don t like, don t read!


**Zela: Hey guys! New story of mine! This is LettuceXKisshu one-shot!**

**Kisshu: Huh? Did u say Lettuce and I? **

**Zela: Yeah I wanted to experiment with a new couple but don't worry I still love KisshuXIchigo hehe-hehehe!**

**Kisshu: Okay if you say so Zel!**

**Zela: Totally anyway, I hope you guys like it! **

_**(Lettuce's POV)**_

The night was dark, cold, and dull. A night in which I had wished that I wouldn't be alone, but there was no such luck. The same day I had gotten my heart broken was the day, unfortunately, that my parents had decided to take some vacations from work, leaving me all alone with my heart a mess and my tears running down my cheeks.

It had all begun that same day in the Café, I had been peacefully cleaning tables and attending clients when Mint told me to go ask Shirogane where Akasaka-san was. Maybe if I would have said no, I would have saved myself a lot of pain, but the fact was that I accepted. I had went running to his room, but when I got there I saw something that made my heart break in pieces.

There stood my best friend, Ichigo making out with my crush.

I was so depressed, I couldn´t even think correctly as I ran away from the Café, ignoring everybody´s look of worry and their shouts for me to stop and explain. The two of them had seen me and now I felt like it was over.

I had run home and locked myself in my bedroom, but not before reading the note my parents had left me.

I felt so bad, my heart shattered, my soul…I couldn´t even explain the pain I was in. I had known for some time that Shirogane had a tiny crush on Ichigo, and that he had been very happy when she had broken up with Aoyama-san but…why did he have to pick her?

I felt a ripple in the air but I ignored it as continued crying into my pillow, but as time passed I felt some eyes watching me.

'_But how can that be?'_

I lifted my head to see the green haired alien, Kisshu, standing on the other side of my room, a sword in hand. He watched me, silently but I could see in his eyes that he felt pity and maybe…concern.

"W-What a-are y-you doing here?" I stuttered, cleaning away my previous tears. He looked at the floor and opened his hand, his sword disappearing. "I had been ordered to kill all of the mews, starting with you" his voice trailed off and when he looked up, I gasped. He was crying. "But I have been following you all day and saw what you saw. I know we feel the same way. A broken heart is something you can't repair that easily like if it was a broken toy, a heart isn't like that and right now, I know you can feel it too" he cried as he walked up to me.

I wasn't sure of what to do. I stayed there, immobilized; sitting on the bed. He knew my pain and I knew his a little bit but I knew that my pain was not as much as he had been injuring every time he would see Ichigo kiss Aoyama.

He sat down, next to me. His green hair covering his amber colored eyes.

"We are broken hearted, no one understands us" he whispered, lifting his head up, while still crying, and made a weak smile, "so I guess we can help each other, right?" I nodded.

Standing up and walking to my wardrobe, I grabbed a handkerchief, went back to my bedside and started cleaning away his tears, suddenly. I knew my action had been very sudden but I didn't want us to stay broken together. I wanted for the two of us to help each other get out of this situation.

"Mew….I mean Lettuce" he smiled as he gently took the handkerchief from my hand and started cleaning my newly formed tears.

"He used to do that to me when I was sad" I whispered, new tears formed under my eyes. "He used to do tell me he would never cause me harm" I cried out and then felt Kisshu's arms wrap around me, pulling me to him.

"Sshhh, don't cry Lettuce. We have to get through this, together. I know we can" he whispered to me gently while running a hand through my hair, calming me down a little bit. I felt my eyes start to close as I leaned into him and feel a sleep.

***3 weeks later***

I smiled to myself, combing my hair. The weeks had passed so smoothly and peacefully I couldn't believe it.

Kisshu and I had actually been helping each other, forget about Shirogane and Ichigo, and now I actually felt a lot better than before. I felt like I could actually face him and tell him I didn't love him anymore. I had gotten over him.

"Hey iruka-chan!" I heard Kisshu say from my bedroom (iruka means dolphin for those who don't know).

I walked out of my bathroom. My hair combed and my body dressed with the uniform I used for work. "Kisshu, can't you ever knock on my door? My parents are one of these days really going to freak out if they see you, teleporting like that" I smiled as I hugged him, friendly.

Through this whole time, we had become closer friends and maybe I had developed some feelings for him. It was kind of embarrassing.

"Ne ne, Iruka-chan, you look so sexy with that uniform" he smirked, looking at me, up and down before licking his lips.

I blushed and covered my chest. He could be such a pervert. "I have to get going" I blushed as I grabbed my extra changing clothes and walked downstairs, but not before my wrist being caught by Kisshu.

"W-What a-a-a-a-a-a-a-are y-y-y-y-y-you doing?!" I squealed, trying to pull my wrist back but I couldn't.

"Before you leave, Iruka-chan, I wanted to tell you something" his voice lowered as he said the last part. I tilted my head confused.

He smirked before leaning in and catching my lips in a kiss. My eyes widened. He was kissing me? Kisshu was kissing me!?

My thoughts went blank as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You know I thought I was not be able to get over Ichigo. I thought would be constantly a broken-hearted but then I meet you, a lonely heart that had been shattered. Time has passed between us and I know it may be recent, but my feelings are true. I can't get you out of my head, when the word loves comes to my mind, your image follows it closely. I never thought that you would be the girl I would fall in love with again; I didn't even think I would be able to love again, so now tell me, Iruka-chan, what are your feelings for me?" he declared, looking into my bright green eyes.

I stuttered slightly; my cheeks covered with a slight blush as well. I loved him but I was too embarrassed to say it. I looked up at him and with my heart wide open I said, "I love you too, Kisshu-san"

He hugged me and I did too.

"So now, what are we, Iruka-chan?"

I looked up at him, confused. What was I supposed to answer?

His face lit up with a smirk. He must have seen my confusion. In a split second his mouth was right next to my ear and he whispered the following that still makes me laugh even when now we are married.

"We are the green-haired lovers!"

**Zela: Omg! It's so cute! **

**Kisshu: *is surprised* Wow Zel! Pretty nice!**

**Zela: Yeah and this was only an experiment to see how I did with this couple, but the fans have to tell me what they think**

**Kisshu: If you don't like the couple or story please don't review! *angry look***

**Zela: Anyway, I may write more stories of this couple! Plus ones of KisshuXIchigo but you guys, try to wait!**

**Kisshu: Please review! *smiles* **


End file.
